happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sidekick in the Butt
Sidekick in the Butt is a HTF Fanon episode. Starring Roles *Binky *Splendid Featuring Roles *Kibble *Senior *Herman *Fyre *Cuddles *Giggles *Lumpy *Lifty and Shifty Plot Cuddles and Giggles are in the middle of a picnic when a runaway truck zooms by and nearly runs them over. Both let out a sigh of relief but then Splendid flys by at superspeed and knocks them over. Splendid manages to catch up to the truck and grabs the bumper to stop it, however the bumper rips off and the truck contunies forward. Splendid gets ready to go after the truck until a scream is heard so he tosses bumper away and flys off. As he flys away the bumper lands on Cuddles and Giggles, impaling them. Meanwhile Binky is seen reading a comic in his yard when he hears a scream, wanting to be a hero like Splendid he flys towards the scream. He soon finds Lumpy hanging from a window on the top of a tall building with Kibble watching from below. Binky flys off and returns moments later with a trampolene which he places on the ground. At that momet Lumpy falls from the window and he screams in horror only to hit the tramleolene and bounce back up. Splendid arrives just in time to see this and he is amazed by it, so he flys over to Binky and asks him to be his sidekick. Binky yells in joy and accepts, so the two flys off to help others, leaving a awestruck Kibble behind. Kiblle then goes to leave but Lumpy lands on him and he is crushed into his bucket. Splendid and Binky fly around helping the town and come across Lifty and Shifty who are robbing a bank. The two swoop down to stop the raccoons. Lifty and Shifty spot them and run away so Splendid prepares shoot the with his laser vision but before he can, Binky flys into him and the lazer misses the theives and instead hits Fyre and Herman, boiling Herman and burning Fyre to a crisp. Splendid looks at Binky angerly and Binky smiles shyly. A scream is then heard and the two fly off and find Lifty and Shifty trapped between a wall and the truck from earlier. Splendid lets out a sigh and begins to push the truck off the racoons but Binky also trys to help and he enters the truck hoping to back it up, he instead however acclerates and sucks Lifty and Shifty into the tires killing them. Once again Splendid gets mad and this time he tells binky to go away so Binky crys and flys off. Later Binky is crying at home when he hears a screech and a crash, so he looks outside and finds Senior has crashed into a wall and the objects in his car have fallen out, including some kryptonut. Splendid arrives to help but the krypotnut quickly weakens him and he falls to the ground. binky sees this and runs over, he then picks up the kryptonut and tosses it away. Splendid begins to feel better and thanks Binky but then Seniors car explodes killing them all Deaths #Cuddles and Giggles are impaled by a bumper. #Lumpy falls to his death. #Kibbles is crushed into his bucket, #Herman is boiled. #Fyre is burnt to death. #Lifty and Shifty are sucked into a trucks tires. #Senior, Binky, and Splendid are killed in an explosion. Category:Season 30 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors